


Homecoming Hero

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, aka i'm very distressed about how sora isn't treated with the love he deserves okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: Canon AU. The war is approaching, and Kairi and Lea keep slacking off during training. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy plan in secret, consolidating information that might lead to Xehanort's downfall. Yen Sid keeps a watchful eye over them all. And Riku?Riku just really misses Sora.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Post-DDD/2.8 (no spoilers, except minor ones in this comment, kind of). 
> 
> Anyway, this may or may not have come about after I noticed someone point out that Yen Sid drives Sora to tears during the last bit of 2.8, and that I replayed KH2 and 3D only to find that no one gives Sora the credit he deserves. So have some Riku taking VERY good care of him after a rough mission. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [insert 'it's what she deserves' gif here]

Riku sat on his bed for the better part of the night, caught in a cycle of glancing out the window and staring at the clock high on the wall overlooking his bed. He found himself chewing at his nails as he stewed, a gross, boredom-induced habit he thought he'd left behind years ago. He couldn't help it-- he was pace-the-room, eat-your-nails, numb-your-brain _bored_. Nerves gnawed at him as he rose from the warmth of his seat, wandering aimlessly, touching his fingertips to lamps and books and odd, spindly objects intended for mystery purposes, only to do nothing with them. 

With an abundance of time to kill for the first time in months, he began to notice things that never would have concerned him even a day earlier and tried to let it feel as though he were learning something of use. 

For one, the wall clock displayed hands for Radiant Garden, Disney Castle, Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, and a few other worlds they tended to frequent. Nothing was listed for the tower, which existed on the brink of some kind of pocket dimension, forever unmoving, unchanging. 

He discovered that Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, and the islands existed on the same time axis, their hands moving at a pace that was familiar to him. On the other hand, Disney Castle's section crawled, each second corresponding to at least an hour of the others'. It summed Riku's mood up perfectly. Being on mandatory bedrest was making his skin crawl. His probation seemed endless, leaving him at the mercy of his own mind. It was a cruel prison that left him wondering if this was a secret punishment, devised by Yen Sid just to torture him. Whenever he stared too long at the clock, the strangeness of his situation set in again.

From the beginning, Riku took everything he'd learned in stride, no matter how impossible they first seemed: heartless, Nobodies. Ships built from collapsed walls between thousands of different worlds, somehow. Thirteen copies of the same person, all existing at once. Time travel. He didn't have much of a choice. If he thought about it too hard, it would make him crazy--or, at least guarantee a headache even an Elixir couldn't chase away. 

Back then, he never would've imagined what would have transpired by choosing to open Destiny Islands' heart to darkness. There was no way he'd have been able to explain any of it to a child version of himself, that fledging adventurer who would have grown up believing that tales of other worlds were nothing but fiction had he never met Terra. 

Terra. 

Xehanort. Ansem. Xemnas. DiZ, and Organization XIII. The _new_ Organization.

He and his friends were preparing for war, and no one from his home even knew that their entire lives hung in the balance. Perpetually.

Riku let out a heavy sigh, falling back onto the mattress. He was supposed to be resting, he reminded himself once more, but again he rose, pushing himself up with palms dug into the soft covers and jumping onto his feet before he really knew where he would go.

There was a desk in the corner of the room, one he'd never put much thought into back when his room was more of a formality, and that became his newest target. The desk was small, simply constructed with only one shallow drawer containing an old pen, a jar of ink, and a scrap of parchment. He spread the tools out in front of him, still not quite sure where he was going with this new activity.

After several minutes of rearranging (by the islands' time standards) he'd managed to reach a conclusion: if Kairi could master the art of interdimensional penpalling during his and Sora's brief stint in the world of darkness, he could probably suck it up and write a letter to his father and stepmother. 

If only he could figure out what to say. 

That idea shot, Riku placed the parchment and ink back where he found them and stood, throwing open his bedroom door and traipsing down the hall. Just because he was meant to be resting didn't mean he couldn't socialize, surely. Kairi, Axel--no, Lea, Donald and Goofy, Mickey, even Yen Sid--Riku knew they were around somewhere. 

It was funny. For a time he'd been so accustomed to operating alone, his only partnership brief and intermittent, that it had begun to feel natural. He didn't have what Sora, Donald, and Goofy had, and he'd learned to stop questioning it. He and Mickey just didn't operate the same way as that motley crew did, always gallivanting through worlds as if they were intergalactic tourists. 

But now... he had to admit, it was kind of nice passing a room and knowing someone he trusted was in it, or going into the kitchen to find a friend rummaging through the pantries. Yen Sid's tower was becoming home in its own way. A part of Riku had felt rootless after leaving the islands, like he had no real home to return to. Slowly, he beginning to understand that he had many.

Riku slunk quietly down the hall, forced by habit to sneak around in the shadows. He followed the sound of voices into what served as their meeting room, though he strongly suspected it was nothing more than a glorified broom closet. The room was big enough to fit all of them if needed, though it was always a tight squeeze, and lacked windows or other homey effects. Its sole piece of furniture was a small, round table, and a few chairs they'd dragged in from other rooms. 

Donald was audible through the door, which practically guaranteed that Riku wouldn't be able to gather the topic of their conversation. So far, Riku's relationship with Donald largely consisted of Riku smiling and nodding whenever the duck spoke and waiting for Mickey to subtly jump in with a layman's translation. 

"...Hey, by any chance has anyone seen Sora yet?" he asked the moment the fowl paused, pushing the door open. Donald let out a strangled, startled cry, whirling around as Goofy and Mickey looked up, each regarding him calmly. "...I just wanted to make sure I haven't missed his arrival." Mickey sent him a concerned look as he shook his head.

"Gawrsh, he should be back any minute now," Goofy pitched in, scratching his head. "Aw, but don't worry about him, Riku! I'm sure he's alright--in fact, I know he is!"

"Probably got himself into trouble again," Donald griped (or something like that, anyway), placing his hat back on his feathered head. Riku chuckled softly, willing himself to relax.

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "Thanks anyway. I'll leave you to it." 

Dismissing himself with a smile, he turned on his heel and continued down the hall, descending flights of spiraling stairs until he reached the front door. He knew he'd find Kairi and Lea taking one of their many breaks from training outside, so it wasn't much of a surprise to find that the two of them were sitting cross-legged on the grass, absorbed in a conversation of their own.

It was Lea who took notice of him first. His eyes had already been wandering their surroundings as he and Kairi shared a joke--one Riku just barely missed, from the sound of it. Lea paused mid-sentence, lips slightly pursed, as if he wasn't sure if a chastisement would follow. Kairi followed Lea's gaze, long red hair spilling over her shoulder as she tilted her chin, violet eyes landing on Riku. 

"Come to chastise us, boss?" Lea asked lazily, resting back on his elbows. His head was cocked, a half-smile on his face. "And here I thought ol' Master Yen Sid banished you to your room." Riku frowned.

"You make it sound as though I'm a misbehaving child. It wasn't like that." Across from Lea, Kairi giggled.

"You really should be getting some rest, Riku," she said. "Not that you aren't welcome to join us." Her eyes were bright with their usual good humor, the corners of her lips tilted slightly up. Riku shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nah, I'm just visiting. Wanted to make sure that you two aren't slacking off any more than usual." Lea snorted in lieu of a laugh as Kairi giggled again.

"Don't worry, Master Riku," she said, smile broadening when Riku sputtered at the title. "We've been training."

"Diligently," Lea added.

"Looks it," Riku quipped. No one else spoke, which left him standing awkwardly above them, hands still on his hips. He dropped them, unsure what to do with himself.

"...We haven't seen any sign of Sora yet," Kairi said finally, softly. "I'm sure when he comes back, you'll be the first person he finds." Like Mickey, she seemed privy to the underlying cause of his restlessness. Riku felt a mutinous rush of blood flooding his cheeks and looked away, hoping to save face but knowing it was fruitless. 

He could have kicked himself. It was one thing to be caught off guard in front of Kairi, his second-oldest friend. It was another to look like some kind of lovesick teenager in front of Lea, from whom he required some amount of respect. That was as good as gone.

Lea looked from Riku to Kairi slowly, his brows rising in comprehension.

"...Huh," he said. Abandoning subtlety, Riku waited until Lea voiced his next thought before rapidly jumping in. "... Guess I should've realized you and him--"

"--you're right, Kairi. I really should be resting. We can start training again tomorrow after everyone gets some sleep."

Mercifully, Kairi pretended not to notice Riku's segue, which had all the subtlety of a hoard of shadow heartless trying to hide in the pale sands of Agrabah. "When Sora's back I'm sure he'll want to spend time visiting everyone," she pointed out. "It might be safer to pick up our normal sessions in a few days."

"...Yeah," Riku admitted, a new round of blushing imminent. He knew he'd want to spend at least a day with Sora on his own, and probably a few long nights if they could get the time away. 

Ideally, he'd get to spend as much time with Sora as possible before one of them had to leave on their own again, a thought which always made Riku's gut lurch--and for what? Sora was the strongest and toughest person he knew, but pesky little things like logic never stopped him from worrying about his best friend being hurt, or scared... or even just lonely. 

The very thought made him nearly sick until he remembered who, exactly, he was dealing with. Sora was the definition of a hero, a fighter, and expanding his social circle came as naturally to him as breathing. He'd never be without assistance or companionship. 

At one time, Sora's ability to make friends with such ease had caused Riku to nearly destroy himself in jealousy. Now it was a source of comfort: Sora would always have help when needed, and unlike Riku, he wasn't afraid to ask for it.

Begrudgingly, Riku was beginning to come to terms with the simple fact that he could learn a lot from his longtime friend. That he could change his own life for the better by following Sora's lead. 

Allowing himself to be inspired instead of frustrated by Sora's can-do attitude meant forming bonds and tentative friendships with the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee and handful of other worlds' residents, which had already proven useful in more than a few potentially sticky situations. As far as asking for help was concerned... well, that was another check on Riku's lengthy self-improvement list. 

Another: take more breaks. Between performing reconnaissance in new worlds with Mickey and coming back to the tower to personally teach Lea and Kairi everything he knew about the Keyblade, sometimes it seemed like Riku never had a spare minute to catch his breath. The mounting exhaustion, and his ensuing breakdown, probably, had been what finally caused Yen Sid to step in and all but order Riku to stay in bed for the rest of the day. It had left him in this sorry state. 

With nothing else to fixate on, all he could really do was pine. 

Riku missed Sora. Intensely.

"...Well, I guess it's back to bed for me, then," Riku said, still feeling awkward. "As you were." Lea and Kairi were quiet as he walked back to the tower, dead silent in a way that always meant they were stifling laughter. Usually mocking, usually at him. His journey back to the room felt like a walk of shame. Oh, there was no way there were going to let him live that down.

When he reached his room, he lay back on his bed and finally let his eyes slip closed. He was tired, he had to admit however resistantly, and the worlds weren't going to collapse in on themselves over the course of a ten minute nap. 

Trying to calm himself, he took deep, slow breaths, counting to ten and back down to one, letting sleep begin to creep into the corners of his mind. The sound of Kairi and Lea, back on their feet with keyblades in hand drifted in through the window, the clatter of clashing weapons distant and muffled. Somewhere in the background a third voice joined in, but only briefly. Half-asleep, Riku couldn't concentrate hard enough to make it out. All of his thoughts were zeroed in on the boy he was longing for.

Riku was used to Sora making appearances in his dreams in all different contexts. Sometimes they featured a great deal of kissing and touching, or the two of them fighting some hellbeast side-by-side. Even more frequently they consisted of Riku several years younger and endlessly chasing after him, of Riku's anger and Sora's righteousness driving a near-insurmountable wedge into their relationship.

Though they lacked the intensity of one of his more traditional nightmares, those dreams were his least favorite. In them, he would struggle through shifting, nonsensical worlds, Sora constantly out of reach, uninterested, a cruel, careless Sora with better things to do and better people to see. 

Riku always woke from those dreams angry and hurt, even though he knew that caricature crafted by Maleficent wasn't--had had never been--real. A cup of tea or coffee usually knocked the bad mood out of him, and by the next time he'd see Sora, he'd be feeling more like himself.

He never told Sora about the dreams. He knew if he did, Sora would be quick to point out that he'd spent a lot more time chasing Riku than vice versa. They'd probably bicker about semantics for a while, and their argument would likely end in either a kiss or a tussle.

A kiss... a kiss would be nice right about now. 

Drifting further into the clutches of sleep, Riku's subconscious conjured the feel of Sora's lips on his, vague and hazy, before throwing him headlong into the memory of those hours after the Mark of Mastery exam: a constant reminder that Riku had been so close to losing Sora to a state of permanent sleep, just as they had once with Kairi. Just like that boy they still needed to rescue. Ventus. Ven.

In his mind's eye, he caught the unusual sight of Sora's eyes shiny with tears, body tense, trapped in a brief moment of doubt.

_Yen Sid really thinks I messed up_ , he'd said, or something like it. _I shouldn't've let things get as far as they did, but I don't know how I was supposed to tell that I was falling into a trap._

_You didn't mess up,_ Riku had said fervently. _This wasn't your fault. It was Xehanort._

More happened in that conversation, but in his half-waking state it got lost. The bittersweet recollection skipped forward, to when he told Sora how amazing he is with the keyblade and how he'd ace the test next time around if Yen Sid didn't just declare him Master on principle after the war ended. Sora puffed up after he suggested it, insisting that he win the title fair and square. He thanked Riku for saving him, blurted a confession-- _I could feel you with me the whole time_ \--and they shared their first kiss. Sora's lips had still been warm from the tea he'd been drinking at the party. Still wet.

"Riku." He'd said Riku's name after, sounding surprised even though they both leaned into it, both initiated it and let it linger. "Riku." Maybe their long years of friendship had enabled them to move faster than either of them usually would, because after the cake and celebrations had ended, they snuck off and made love on the floor of the first empty room they could find. "Riku!"

His eyes flew open, and it was only by the grace of Sora's lightning-quick reflexes that they avoided a collision as Riku sprung up with a cry of, "Sora!" 

Riku rubbed his eyes, expecting Sora to be gone when he opened them again. But there he was: short and slight, the light spilling in from the window making him appear aglow. Though his eyes were tired, he was grinning. For just a moment, Riku almost thought he could burst into song.

"I'm back!" Sora announced, lifting his arms to flex small bicep muscles. He dropped them heavily to his sides, laughing. "Gotta say, I didn't think I'd find you of all people taking a nap while everyone else's hard at work."

Unable to conjure up a witty retort, Riku pulled Sora close, tucking his messy brown head beneath his chin as they embraced. Sora leaned into it with a contented sigh, the stream of air tickling Riku's collarbone. Riku didn't hold on for too long. He knew that if he did, he'd never be able to let his best friend go.

Pulling back, Riku surveyed Sora more closely: there were deep, dark circles under his unusually-dim blue eyes and he seemed a little pale. Both of his knees were covered in dirt, and the inside of his left arm was marked with a massive, purple bruise which spanned nearly wrist to elbow. An array of cuts and scrapes on his limbs were crusted over with dried blood, and a second glace at his face told Riku that Sora wasn't tired--he was exhausted. Riku's eyes widened in alarm.

"It looks worse than it is," Sora said before Riku could get too far into a concerned exclaimation. "I ran out of potions, and by the time I finished up I was so tired I just hopped into the gummi ship and went to sleep." He shrugged. "Right now, I just really need a bath." He wrung his hands, mouth open several seconds as if he had to think about how to ask. "You're gonna keep me company, right?"

Riku willed his expression to remain neutral as he nodded, letting Sora lead him to the bathroom across the hall from Kairi's living quarters. Riku closed the door behind them as they stepped in, continuing to the spacious footed bathtub. It too seemed old, but had managed to avoid rust or stains for however many years it had been in use. An advantage of full-fledged wizardry, Riku supposed. 

He twisted the tap, hot water spilling out and roaring as it hit the ceramic. After waiting several seconds, he twisted the second tap, letting cool water stream for several seconds to prevent the water from being scalding. Steam rose, fogging the small window above their heads and giving the bathroom a comfortably sauna-like quality.

Behind him Sora began to undress, pulling off his jacket and dropping it on the floor. His shorts joined the pile next; they fell with a heavy sound and the clatter of metal fasteners. Sora was unzipping his shirt when Riku turned, unfazed by the sight of Sora nude: as children they'd bathed together, a habit they kept up until just before puberty, to say nothing of the times they had snuck out of their homes to go skinny dipping at night. 

They really needed to do that again sometime, when all of this was over and they'd finally get to return home.

"Hey, let me know if it's warm enough for you," Riku said, plunging his hand into the water and swirling his arm, dispersing cold spots. 

"I'm sure it's fine," Sora replied, throwing a leg over the tub's wall. He reclined, sliding down until the water lapped his shoulders, his toes peeking out. A happy little sound escaped him as he adjusted to the heat, just a degree or two shy of perfection. Nearly ideal for resting his overworked muscles. 

He shifted, water sloshing, throwing his feet over the edge of the tub. The air that hit his feet was cold in comparison, the contrast making the bath seem that much toastier. The water lapped at his neck, soaking the lower half of his hair and slicking it to his neck. It wasn't long before only a few spikes stood on end, still entirely dry, making him look like he was testing out a particularly ill-advised new hairstyle.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Sora said. "Thanks." 

Riku just shrugged, leaning forward to capture Sora in a quick kiss.

"So, your mission went well, I take it," Riku said. Sora nodded. Confirming that Sora was content as-is, he finally took a seat on the floor, arm slung casually across the rim of the tub, fingertips brushing the water's surface. "...You gonna tell me about it?"

Sora grinned. 

"Nah. How was everything here while I was gone? Kairi said you kept everyone pretty busy." 

Riku shrugged, beginning to wiggle his fingers in the water's surface, making small waves beneath the pads of his fingers. 

"You know Kairi... wouldn't lift a finger if she didn't have to. Lea either, come to think of it." He smiled, tugging gently on a damp lock of Sora's hair. "You guys have that in common."

"Hey!" At the sound of Riku's laughter Sora pouted, submerging himself. He sat under the water, knees to his chest and arms crossed, for roughly a minute. If they hadn't held so many breath-holding contests when learning to swim, Riku might have been concerned. As it was, he simply sat back and waited for Sora to come up for air, smiling and laughing as he always did. It took only thirty seconds, and the smile and laugh were both briefer than Riku would have expected.

It was no wonder: when he looked over at Sora his eyes were definitely drooping, the seconds between each blink becoming shorter and shorter, until his lids didn't open again. As badly as Riku wanted to talk to him--about everything--he let Sora dose, squirting shampoo into his palm and working it into a lather before gently massaging it into Sora's scalp. A small burst of air left Sora's nose at the touch, something Riku recognized as the start of a private laugh, like the little ones that would escape at sleepovers long after they were sent to bed.

Riku was gentle, deft fingers working quickly, watching as the white bubbles tinged a light brownish-red. It sent a shock of trepidation through him but he said nothing. Sora was here, and in one piece. That was good enough.

"I really missed you and Kairi and everyone," Sora said suddenly, eyes fluttering open. Riku's world was filled with deep, dark blue as he looked down into Sora's eyes, hands still working through his soft, chestnut hair. "...I think I'm too used to relying on my friends when I fight. I waited way too long to heal myself, cause I kept thinking Donald would do it for me last-minute like always."

"Last minute," Riku repeated. "...He really shouldn't be waiting that long. And neither should you." Sora just shrugged, leaning into Riku's touch as he went back into the proverbial bird's nest with more shampoo. 

"Better late than never."

Riku shook his head, pressing his lips to Sora's wet temple. Sometimes his optimism was maddening, but he wouldn't change it.

"Welcome back," said Riku.

Sora grinned.


	2. Two

After an amount of time Riku couldn't quite determine, Sora announced he was getting out of the tub.

"Where next?" Riku asked, submerging his arm to yank the plug. Rust-colored water gurgled down the drain, spinning in a lazy circle on its way. Sora waited until the now-tepid pool reached his waist before standing and stepping out, grabbing a towel from a shelf across from the sink. He patted down gingerly before tying it around his waist, then threw a hand towel over his shoulders. He moved slowly, without that unnervingly alluring swagger he'd picked up at some point after leaving the islands. Or rather, after being forcibly ejected from them. By Riku.

It was always going to come back to that for him. He wondered how Sora could ever be over it.

"Yen Sid's gonna set me up with a room tonight," Sora said, his answer delayed. "Let's head to yours for now?"

Riku nodded, sliding a hand around Sora's shoulder. His stomach lurched slightly when Sora shook him off, only to settle when Sora grabbed his hand instead. They walked hand-in-hand to Riku's room, conscious of the voices still sounding down the long hall. They knew that there was no need to sneak around, but better to move quickly to avoid the chance of being spotted and having to answer the questions that would ensue. They'd yet to discuss the status of their relationship, and the last thing they wanted was to figure it out in front of Mickey, or Yen Sid, or Lea, or anyone else--all while Sora was half-naked.

Riku dropped Sora's clothes on the desk as Sora sunk slowly onto the bed, releasing a myriad of _oohs_ and other noises Riku only associated with his geriatric grandparents as he settled.

"You're still sore?" Riku asked, eyebrows raised. Sora grinned sheepishly, splaying his limbs across the mattress. 

"Yeah," he said with a brief, tired chuckle. "Took a lot outta me, I guess."

"...Here," Riku said. Sora's head popped up from the mattress, his eyes locking onto Riku in interest. Riku motioned for him to lay flat. "Donald, Mickey and I have been training with Merlin these past few weeks." Riku approached the bedside slowly, dragging the small chair with him. He slowly took a seat, pausing to concentrate, channelling a Cure spell that bloomed slowly into a Cura, and finally into a Curaga. "We thought it would be prudent to train with someone who's an expert at spellcasting without a Keyblade. You should see the blizzard spells Donald can cast now, it's pretty impressive. Anyway, it turns out I'm a decent healer." 

There was a deep shudder of something warm inside of him, something lush and alive. It gathered in the depths of his core, taking a life of its own and beginning to spread. Riku channeled the energy down his arms until it pooled in his fingertips, casting a pale green glow beneath his skin. He wiggled his fingers once, watching Sora watch him, and ran the hand down his friend's arm. Riku could feel the stiffness of overworked muscles, tight spots loosening under his touch. It was no wonder Sora was moving so unnaturally; Riku could only imagine how uncomfortable even performing basic functions would be in his current state. 

Stubborn. He'd always been stubborn as hell. Riku resisted a scoff, too concerned to be properly irritated. "This is only going to hurt for a moment." 

"That's not very rea--ah." Sora's protest was interrupted by a small gasp as Riku palmed the bruise on his arm, but the pain only lasted for the few seconds needed to soothe it from deep purple, to yellow, fading and shrinking in on itself until it disappeared. 

"That must be better," Riku murmured. His hand slid down, feeling an unfamiliar kink in Sora's wrist. Instantly it shifted beneath Sora's skin, forcing a gasp from between those pink lips. "That felt like it hurt... what was that?"

Sora shook his head, brows furrowed. "...I was fighting off a big heartless and landed wrong after a jump... I twisted my ankle and fell over. Broke my wrist trying to cushion my fall."

"You what?" Riku's voice came out louder than he'd intended. For a split second he worried that Sora would mistake his concern for anger, but Sora did no such thing.

"It's fine, though! I was visiting Cinderella when it happened and the Fairy Godmother patched me right up. I guess it just needed to set a little longer before it would go back to normal. Well, not anymore." He lifted his hand, smiling as he found he could twist and pivot it without any pain. "You've met Cindy, right?" 

"Yeah, briefly." If kidnapping counted, then he'd met quite a few of the Princesses of Heart. One of these days he really did need to properly meet Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, and all of the other women he'd once assisted Maleficent in abducting. To apologize and grovel, at least. "At any rate," Riku said, shaking the thought from his head. "I'm glad you were taken care of. A Curaga could've mended you up, too, though."

"Yeah," Sora conceded. "But you know magic isn't my strong suit. I'm not even sure if I could cast a Curaga spell strong enough to fix a broken bone." 

Riku fought the urge to chastise him, to tell him that's exactly why he should always bring Donald and Goofy on his missions at the very least. But Sora knew what he was doing, and the last thing he needed was for Riku to get a swollen head over being declared Master, a title which felt useless when he measured his own few accomplishments to his best friend's. 

"Well, something to work on," he replied instead. "Here--can you sit up?" Sora nodded, hoisting himself up with ease. 

Riku moved his chair closer, feeling it come to an abrupt stop as the leg hit the bedframe. He compensated by sliding forward as he reached one hand to Sora's chest and another on his back. Riku rubbed in slow circles, fingers spread, feeling Sora's every hitch of breath, every skip of his heart. Sora's abdominal muscles had fared pretty well, but there was a knot in his lower back that required Riku to briefly channel more magic into his left hand. Sora shook as Riku's hand reached his stomach; Riku paused for a moment, registering the sound of a stifled chuckle with a sigh of relief.

"That--Riku, hey--hey!--that really tickles!" Sora's smile was so much brighter now. Riku felt less like he'd be taking advantage by giving Sora a real kiss, so he wasted no time in connecting their lips, urging Sora's mouth open. He wanted to cradle Sora's face, lay him down and crawl on top of him, but Riku still had a job to do. Instead, he compromised by sliding his hands across Sora's shoulders and neck, healing a small burn that could have been from either a fire or a particularly cold blizzard spell. Maybe a Thundara, even. 

What he wouldn't give to remove every last hint of danger from Sora's life, to tell him he could go home and swim in the ocean again. Still, he knew that Sora would never be satisfied to go back to a normal life. Not now that he'd already tasted real adventure. 

Tasted--what an understatement. They devoured it, the two of them, the path long laid out for them. 

And he thought he was worried now. Soon they'd be in the midst of an all-out war--and then, he'd need to worry about Kairi and Lea, too. More than he already did. Somehow.

Sora was the first to swipe his tongue, peeking it into Riku's mouth. Right, he'd managed to get himself off-track. Doubling down, he met Sora's tongue with his own, flicking the roof of his mouth to draw another ticklish giggle from him. 

The first time they kissed, Sora still tasted like vanilla bean and strawberries from all the cake he'd eaten. Even if he'd had his memories personally dismantled, Riku didn't think he could ever forget. He pulled back to nibble Sora's bottom lip, savoring the groan it earned him. It was better this time: no longer sickly sweet, Sora simply tasted like _Sora_.

"Can't wait," Sora murmured, warm breath rushing past Riku's neck. His skin burst into goosebumps at the contact. The implication of his utterance was clear; Riku had already known what they'd be doing when Sora returned, but the affirmation sent a shock of electricty through him that had nothing to do with magic. He swallowed hard.

"Lay back again," Riku instructed. "Heels on the mattress... I'll finish your legs, then we can do whatever you want. Which ankle is hurt?"

"My right." He lifted it into the air and shook it for emphasis, wincing. Same side as his broken wrist. Riku got to work right away. 

"So you were telling me about the mission," he said, one hand wrapped around Sora's slender ankle, the other rubbing a mystical trail up his calf and back down slowly. Sora let out a happy hum. 

"I wasn't." Sora corrected him gently, his eyes dancing. "Nice try." 

Well, it was worth a shot. He dropped the subject--for now--returning his attention to his healing.

The more Riku worked, the less he had to concentrate on the spell itself. When he wasn't concentrating on casting... he could feel Sora's body working, the blood pumping through his veins, the circulation of oxygen. It surpassed intimacy, feeling almost like an intrusion, an invasion of privacy. A hand still gripping Sora's ankle, Riku raised his tanned leg and began to stroke his thigh, inner and outer, high and low; Sora's breath hitched, heart pounding. Riku could feel it as if it were his own.

"That feels so good..." Sora sighed, throwing an arm back. He tucked his forearm behind a pillow, shifting it down several inches to rest his head. Riku watched the rise and fall of his chest as he massaged Sora's left leg, following the same process for his right and pressing a kiss to Sora's knee when he finished, the green light dimming and fading. He was treated to a full, happy grin. "All better. You didn't have to, but thanks."

"Time to reap my reward, right?" The sentence was out before Riku could think better of it. Sora looked up at him, face a blank mask, and Riku didn't wonder why. It was an odd show of cocksureness from him, a hint of arrogance--entitlement--long lost. Then Sora was smiling, laughing again.

"Sure thing. I owe you one."

Riku leaned in, tracing his tongue behind Sora's ear before giving his earlobe a nip. A brief, gentle puff of air into his ear served as his finale, and Riku straighened, grinning. Sora was still rubbing behind his ear where Riku'd licked him, face flushed.

"I missed you," Riku said, gazing down at him lovingly. He knew the admission would earn him some well-earned teasing later on, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Right now, he just needed Sora to know.

"I've been missing you more often than not for years." The warmth was stomped from Riku's chest, replaced by that infrequent visitor, the dark voice in his head that whispered nothing but lies and twisted truths. And whose fault is that? it asked him. Riku ignored it. He was getting better at doing that lately. "And I've been wanting this since I left." 

Chest heaving, Sora pulled the towel loose, arms outstretched as Riku ducked down to nudge it off Sora's body. Their lips met, Sora running his tongue across Riku's bottom lip briefly: a tease before he rolled onto his stomach. Riku backed off instantly, allowing him space to move and admiring the view, while he was at it. When Sora settled, his cheek was pressed against the pillow, one knee pushed beneath his stomach, his other leg outstretched behind him. Both hands were pressed palm-down onto the mattress, offering additional stability.

Riku's eyes trailed the curve of his shoulder and back, down. Sora was waiting for him, willing and open. With no injuries to serve as a distraction, Riku's libido kicked into overdrive, his cock coming suddenly to life. 

He nearly knocked the chair over in his rush to the bedside table, throwing the drawer open and pulling out an oil they'd discovered worked well for this purpose, however unintended. (Or at least, he hoped.) Riku slicked his fingers as quickly as he could, running the pad of one slick digit over Sora's bared entrance.

"I already know the answer to this, but..." 

"I want it," Sora supplied. Seeing no need to waste another second, Riku plunged the finger in. This was better, the tightness natural as Sora squeezed and flexed around him. 

"Okay?" 

Sora met the question with a nod and a hum. Wholly encouraged, Riku slid a second finger into the narrow passage. He glanced down at Sora's face, feeling his cock give a twinge at the sight: his eyes were closed, mouth agape. For an odd moment Riku wondered if he could get Sora drooling, then rapidly urged the thought away. Now wasn't really the time to be examining the fetishes that wanted to come out and play all of the sudden. 

Riku thrust his fingers, sliding slowly out to the second knuckle and back in again. With his free hand he palmed his own erection, feeling it continue to stiffen at the extra attention. The wait was going to be tough, but he could stick it out for a little longer if he had to.

Nothing could have ever prepared him, the night they lost their virginity, how hot and tight Sora would be. Riku longed for it constantly, especially with Sora so far away... his own hand couldn't compare. Nothing could.

Riku's unoccupied hand found Sora's ass, squeezing and pulling. Watched as his fingers disappeared inside of Sora and reemerged, in and out, not too fast, not too much... he increased his pace slowly, wanting to work his way up without Sora realizing when the pace became relentless... which it would, in due time. He wanted Sora mindless with pleasure, helpless; nothing but the best for his friend, that special boy who spent years and traveled millions of miles helping everyone he met, who never asked for anything in return.... It was time for someone to take care of him for a change.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much," Riku murmured. Sora was doing so well so far, taking him in without a word of complaint... surely he was ready for something a little more. 

Riku gave a hard push, jamming the two digits in to the hilt, holding them for a moment before thrusting quickly, deeply. Sora let out a choking sound, lashes fluttering, head tilting, back arched. Message received, loud and clear. Riku reangled, pressing that sweet spot he'd found their first time together, recalling how Sora'd had to slam a hand over his mouth to conceal his shout when Riku found it, and how Sora had come when he brushed it a second time, white coating Riku's fingers. 

When Riku made contact Sora cried out, the sound like music. Arms shaking too hard to support him any longer, Sora dropped onto one shoulder, knees spreading. His free hand wandered to find his cock, stroking himself in time with Riku's thrusts. Riku was careful to move with him, not to jab too hard now that Sora was beginning to squirm. 

Just a few moments longer, Riku thought, then they'd be ready. He watched as Sora lowered to his elbow, fingers finding home in his mouth. He lapped at them, taking one in and sucking, his head bobbing lazily. Both hands were at work now, upping the stimulation as Riku worked inside him. In short, he was doing way more work than Riku wanted him concerning himself with.

He pressed a kiss to Sora's shoulder, slowing his thrusts before he pulled out. Thoroughly disoriented, Sora pushed himself back up onto his hands, watching at an odd angle as Riku undressed hastily, dropping layers of clothing carelessly onto the floor. Riku gave Sora a gentle tap, low on his back.

"Make room," he heard himself say, voice husky. With a groan, Sora pushed himself up, shuffling several inches to the side to allow Riku to take his rightful place alongside him. "Where were we..." Riku murmured, twisting at the waist to reach for the oil again.

Sora slid the bottle from his hands and popped the lid open with his thumb before Riku could even register the act of theft. He watched, hypnotized, as Sora poured the liquid into his palm, shifting to coat his hand as it pooled. Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, he began pumping Riku's cock, slicking it, teasing him every time he ran his thumb over the sensitive tip, rubbing the slit. Riku let him for a moment, breath drawn, watching those tan, calloused hands work. Watching that wet, pink tongue moisten the lips Riku loved to kiss and suck and bite.

Gently he placed a hand over Sora's, taking the oil and placing it back on the table for its inevitable use later. Removing Sora's hand freed him to ease the man onto the bed, lowering him onto his side. "...Is that enough of the oil?" Riku asked. "Or do you need a little more?" 

"...Little more," Sora decided, glancing at him for a moment before resettling. 

Riku obeyed, lubing to the point of near-absurdity--and then a little more. He fell onto his side, placing a hand on Sora's hip, pulling him closer. Sora lifted a leg, and Riku guided himself in. Between the excess of oil and the work he'd done with his fingers he was able to plunge deep inside without issue, sheathing himself entirely with only one big push. Then, it was all heat and Sora clutching tight around him, every minuscule twitch of muscle radiating up his cock. Sora let out a half-voiced gasp as he was filled, a particular strangled sound Riku had heard a handful of times when they battled together, anytime he was unexpectedly knocked from his feet. 

Encouraged, Riku slid his arm beneath Sora, shifting over just slightly to get a steady grip on his cock. He worked Sora's erection as he rolled his hips, feeling Sora shudder and shake against him. They were slow, steady; the last thing Riku wanted to do was to hurt him, though "seeming as inexperienced as he truly was" was a close second.

With his free hand, Riku slid his fingers up Sora's stomach, his chest, tweaking a nipple with his thumb. Sora let out another pleased sound, beginning to move his hips in return. Though clumsy and eager, they met more often than not, their skin making a wet sound when they drew apart. It just made Riku hotter, more desperate to be close to him. 

He knew that he was leaking precome into Sora, the very thought giving Riku the extra drive to bridge that last tiny gap he hadn't hit upon his initial thrust. Sora made a deep, guttural sound in the back of his throat, a pleased "oh!" Riku doubted that two people could be physically any closer than the two of them were right now--Sora was filled completely, the sensitive ring of muscle stretched and trembling, Riku's cock buried completely inside.

"Faster?" Riku asked, the vibration of his voice hitting Sora's ear, drawing a moan out of him. Unable to form words, Sora nodded and braced himself, hands curling into the covers. Riku pushed back, throwing a leg over Sora's hip and digging his heel into the mattress, thrusting up to drive into Sora quickly while maintaining his depth. Sora's breaths were coming out in a series of gasps and pants, crying out each and every time Riku touched to that sensitive little spot on his way up.

Without realizing it he was crushing Sora to his chest, laser-focused on pleasuring him from the inside out, creating delicious friction against Sora's inner walls, jerking his cock, rubbing his nipples to full hardness. Sora was incoherent, his eyes shut tight, mouth in a silent scream, doing his best to keep up, to keep rolling his hips back in time to let Riku slam into him without abandon. 

Remembering Sora's earlier display, Riku abandoned the stiff nub beneath his thumb and pushed two fingers into Sora's mouth. Sora took them in eagerly, sucking hard, wrapping his tongue around them. It wasn't long before Riku was thrusting his fingers between Sora's lips, matching the pace of his cock and the hand wrapped around Sora's erection, careful to mimic that familiar motion without sticking his fingers down his throat in their excitement.

He felt Sora flexing around him desperately, heard the whines escape. Hair ticked his collar bone when Sora threw his head back, Riku's fingers slipping from his mouth, moaning loudly as Riku pressed them back in. Sora was jelly, limp and weak as Riku rocked into him. Riku was delirious with pleasure; he only wished he could touch every inch of Sora at once, wished their time together would exceed their time apart, wished that they could always come back to this moment, Sora twitching and coming, taking Riku with him. 

"You're so good," he murmured into Sora's ear, and he meant it in every possible sense of the word.


	3. Three

Finally spent, Sora and Riku dozed off and on for an indeterminate amount of time, limbs tangled as they sought one another in sleep. Riku was used to the warmth of Sora's body, an old comfort. They always ended up next to each other somehow, at sleepovers and slumber parties, even after they'd grown too old for that kind of platonic bed-sharing. Riku'd been the one to cut Sora off, sometime around his fifteenth birthday. It was the same year that his fascination with leaving the Islands became an obsession, the same year he'd discarded any remaining relics from his childhood, began taunting Sora more than teasing, and separated himself from the other kids he'd grown up with. 

What an idiot.

Waking slowly, Riku pressed his forehead to Sora's shoulder blade, letting out a long breath. He felt like a balloon that someone had let go too soon. Smaller, emptier. With his eyes shut, he could focus more on Sora's soft, smooth skin, the way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His hair was still wet, all but guaranteed to look even more ridiculous than usual once it finally dried. Sora lay still, not yet dreaming--a possible indicator that he'd fallen asleep only moments before Riku woke.

He knew that Sora had been restless at night following the Mark of Mastery exam, though it wasn't something they'd discussed at any length. Riku knew they couldn't avoid it forever. Eventually it would catch up to him, and they'd need to address the problem before it could be solved. It wouldn't do to have a sleepy Keybearer jaunting through worlds, fighting maniacal scientists bent on kick-starting the apocalypse. But for now, with the comfort of knowing that Sora was safe, Riku allowed himself a few more moments' rest. 

"Ah!"

Riku heard the cry as he felt his own leg jerk out of control. It had followed a sensation of falling, Riku half-absorbed in a dream he hadn't realized even started playing in his overworked mind. For a split second, he could have sworn he'd slipped off a ledge in the old Hollow Bastion.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, connecting Sora's cry to his own involuntary action. "I didn't kick you, did I?" 

"No," Sora confirmed, shaking his head. His hand was over his heart, fingers dug into the skin of his chest. "Just. Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"Well, good morning." A small smile accompanied the joke, followed up by an apology. Sora shook his head again.

"S'fine. How'd you sleep?"

Riku shrugged. "Off and on. What about you?"

"Yeah, fine. Good. I slept pretty good." Sora waited just long enough to respond that Riku suspected he wasn't being entirely truthful. "Best sleep I've gotten in a while, at least." There. That was an opening; best to take it now before they got too off topic.

"...You're still not sleeping well?" Riku asked, but it wasn't quite a question. Sora flopped back onto the bed, limbs splayed. The back of his hand smacked Riku's side on the way down, an inadvertent payback for his earlier wakeup call.

"Err... well enough." And that was a dismissal if Riku'd ever heard one. Never one to give up, he waited several seconds before making attempt number two.

"That sounds like a 'no' to me." At that, Sora shot him a dirty look too silly to be taken completely seriously, his face scrunched, mouth twisted at an odd angle. 

"Well, it sounds like you need to get your hearing checked." He flipped onto his side, back facing Riku, effectively ending the conversation. Seeming to think better of it, Sora shifted again, rolling onto his other side. It meant that Riku could give him another kiss, a task which he wasted no time in completing. Soon Sora's face was covered in short, quick smooches, dotted over his forehead and cheeks as he laughed and swatted Riku away half-heartedly. 

Riku should have been relieved that Sora returned safely. Maybe he even should have been pleased for taking him again, still caught up in post-coital afterglow. But he couldn't stop thinking, ideas churning from the moment Sora admitted to putting off tending to his own injuries.

"...Sora."

Sora popped one eye open, lips quirking up. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you heal yourself?"

Though Sora tensed, his face was neutral, tone even as he spoke.

"I told you already. Magic's not my strong suit."

"Right," Riku responded, with a short nod. "But even a weak cure spell could have helped with the bruising. I've seen you cast Curaga a thousand times. Are you okay?"

"Well, we don't all learn as quick as you do." 

Riku frowned; that wasn't it. And he wasn't going to let Sora deflect his line of questioning. 

"...You don't need to punish yourself," Riku said carefully.

"Punish myself?" he repeated, blinking. "For what?"

Riku didn't want to say it. For supposedly failing to become a Keyblade Master? For nearly falling into Xehanort's clutches?

"For... anything that's happened lately that you think may be your fault," he decided on, finally. Sora was still, rigid. He locked eyes with Riku, a silent challenge: _I dare you to keep talking._

Riku's fingers inched forward, palm gently cupping Sora's thigh. When Sora didn't shake him off Riku drew him close, a firm hand sliding Sora across the covers. In one move he rolled over, pinning Sora beneath him as he captured those lips in a long, deep kiss.

"I don't want you to feel that way," he murmured into Sora's mouth. "I won't let you." 

"You won't let me what?" Sora asked, reconnecting their lips, running his tongue across Riku's and letting out a breathy sound when Riku returned the gesture. Planting his feet onto the mattress, Sora pushed his hips up, half-hard cock nudging against Riku's lower stomach.

"You sure?"

Sora stared up, dangerously close to huffing at him again.

"Riku," he said firmly.

Okay--he was sure. Riku gave Sora's tongue a soft suck, savoring the snort and muffled "ew!" it earned him. Riku let him go, lapping at his tongue one last time before it retreated back into Sora's mouth, safe from any further assault. That was fine by Riku. He'd rather be sucking something else, anyway. 

The idea becoming firm plan, Riku pushed himself back onto his knees, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. He traveled down Sora's neck and chest, his stomach, his inner thighs. Riku didn't need to look up to know that Sora was watching him intently, waiting, measuring each breath and clutching the covers.

Sora bit his lip, scraping the soft flesh between his teeth but careful not to draw blood as he felt Riku's tongue slowly trace the underside of his erection. Riku wrapped his lips around the tip, flicking and his tongue over the moist slit. He caught Sora white-knuckling the sheets, listening closely to the sounds of his every blissful moan. Sora was so candid about his needs, so open to try new things... Riku admired it--admired him--more than he'd ever truly be able to articulate. 

He pushed forward, taking Sora deeper into his mouth, hands beginning to explore the quivering muscles in his thighs and stomach. He massaged along Sora's body while sucking his cock, head bobbing, as he took in more and more of the shaft each time he drew forward, treasuring the way Sora's hips flicked upward ever-so-slightly every time the sensitive head brushed the inside of Riku's cheek.

And so began a private game of hot-and-cold, Riku letting Sora's volume dictate where he should lick, how hard to suck. He didn't stop again until he felt that rush of warmth, tasted the salt of Sora's come coating his tongue. An unusual taste for sure, but not something he couldn't get used to down the line.

He swallowed hard, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Sora was panting as if he'd just run into the room from outside, legs splayed open haphazardly, his fingers still gripping the sheets. For a moment all Riku wanted to do was watch him, as if to confirm that he was really there. Sora had always been cute--a cute kid, a cute teen. That hadn't changed. Riku just wasn't sure when Sora got _hot_ on top of it. A lethal combination if he'd ever seen one. 

Riku stroked his own cock, on the edge just from giving head. 

He crawled back to Sora's side at Sora's insistence, which came in the form of a subtle flick of his head. Unconcerned with his current state of arousal, Riku curled against him, breathing the scent of his hair and absorbing the warmth from his skin, lapping trails lazily against the back of Sora's neck. He knew Sora wouldn't leave him hanging--so to speak--which is why it was only a marginal surprise when Sora pushed his ass against Riku's crotch, the sudden pressure making Riku's dick weep. They moved as one, their trail of thought leading them to the same place. 

Riku rolled on top of Sora as Sora looped his legs around his torso. Riku felt between them, fingers roaming Sora's cock, still slightly stiff, down to his hole, which was still soft, pliant, from earlier use.

"Again?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

Riku simply pressed a kissed to Sora's temple, hand finding the oil still handy at their bedside, and slicked himself lightly before pushing in without another word. He felt Sora's toes curl, digging into his back, quickly joined by stubby fingernails. Riku's thrusts were quick and purposeful, hand pumping Sora skillfully, bringing them both to completion within seconds. In a way, it was a relief. He didn't have much more energy in him, and he was sure that Sora's stamina would lead him to get injured in some other, harder-to-explain-to-their-friends way if they didn't reel it in.

It seemed a little ridiculous, though, that Riku had worked to get Sora so clean just to dirty him up again.

"Hey," he said, voice strangled in his breathlessness. "Keep your legs open?" 

Sora'd been just about to flatten his legs to the covers when Riku said it. Without question, he stayed in place, knees drawn tightly against his chest. He didn't even look down to see what Riku was planning, gaze fixed on the ceiling. With a renewed sense of duty, Riku was reminded how much Sora trusted him. After everything, Sora still trusted him.

Riku wouldn't let him down again.

He dropped his head between Sora's legs, lapping at the slick trail of come dripping out of him, relishing the way Sora whimpered and cried out every time his tongue flicked over his hyper-sensitive opening. More than anything Riku wanted to know what Sora tasted like inside, curious to know how it would feel to flick their favorite bundle of nerves with his tongue, to learn from Sora which muscle he preferred to clench around. But, Riku realized with a sudden sense of certainty, they would have plenty of time to get that figured out. 

Riku never let himself shirk a duty or lose sight of a goal, and this wasn't an exception. He caught every last drop, applying kisses liberally to Sora's half-hard shaft, to his sac, his entrance, as he waited, dissonantly serene as Sora came undone, shaking from head to toe, fingers regripping the underside of his knees each time the slipped out from the buildup of warm sweat. 

Clean again. Ish. There wasn't much he could do about the sweat or saliva that had dried to his skin, but it beat being covered in blood and dirt any day.

Riku pressed one final kiss to Sora's flagging erection as he rose, fighting the urge to smirk as he beheld Sora in a jelly-like state on the mattress, stomach splattered with his own semen.

"Did you..." Riku asked, as he realized he hadn't even checked to see if Sora had gotten off before he stopped. "...again?" Weakly, Sora nodded, holding up two fingers. Heat rose to Riku's cheeks. " _Twice?_ " Sora's hand dropped heavily at his side, and he heaved a long sigh.

"That was amazing," Sora said. "But I'm empty. I don't think I could have another orgasm for, like, a week. Maybe a month."

Riku chuckled, dabbing Sora's stomach clean with the case of a pillow he never used. He tossed it onto the floor when he finished, mentally sending an apology Yen Sid's way. He was all but certain this was not why they'd all been given private rooms.

"You definitely spent enough energy to get you through another week without sex," Riku teased. "What, were you saving up for me?"

"Heh. Well, it's not like I'm doing that with anyone when you're not around," Sora replied. Riku never particularly thought that Sora had slept with anyone else on his travels, though opportunities likely presented themselves at some point. Still, it was nice to hear. 

The transition to cuddling was seamless, Riku content to be Sora's big spoon for as long as the man would let him. As Sora slept in his arms, Riku stared up at the clock, wishing the hands would slow down. All of them. 

He held Sora as he twitched and mumbled his way through vivid dreams, as he tossed and turned and finally went still again moments before waking. Then it was all soft good-morning-kisses and careful, rushing hands.

"I didn't want to bring this up first thing," Sora said, running his fingers along Riku's side, tracing a path from his ribs to his hip. "...but Kairi said you had some kind of accident today."

If he hadn't finally been in the depths of post-coital afterglow, Riku might have been irritated.

"Of course she did," he mumbled.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Sora asked.

"...Yeah," Riku said, and it was the truth. He could say that now. "I came off a little worse during a fight... I was just tired and overworked, up too late worrying about you. And Kairi. And everything." If he hadn't known Sora for so many years, if they hadn't been through so much together and promised each other to be more open once they were reunited on the Islands, he would have been more ashamed. "...I was using my dark powers and lost control. I nearly hurt Mickey, but he got out of the way just in time. About an hour later it sunk in, and I just... cried. It doesn't sound like a lot, but... it was intense while it was actually happening. Yen Sid ordered that I take a break, and I've been on house arrest ever since." He could feel Sora's eyes on him, concern all but radiating off his lover's body. "It's nothing to worry about. I just need to take better care of myself going forward."

Sora nuzzled beneath Riku's chin.

"Riku..."

"You don't need to worry about me," Riku said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing down lightly.

"Well, I'll try but... no promises. You know that."

The sound of Kairi and Lea sparring had picked up again, somewhere hundreds of feet below. A few times Sora perked up, listening for signs of trouble until Riku's lack of a reaction assuaged him. Riku'd long gotten used to the panicked frenzy of spells gone wrong. They'd figure it out; they always did.

"Hey, Sora," Riku murmured, watching a spike in Sora's frizzy hair flick back as he spoke.

"Hm?"

"You need to take better care, too. Heal yourself when you get hurt. Stop waiting until it's almost too late. Stop punishing yourself when you did nothing wrong."

Sora frowned. "Riku, I'm not--"

"Yes you are. I've spent enough time kicking myself and being miserable over things I've done to know what that looks like. Stop. Punishing. Yourself. We need you too much, and you didn't do anything wrong." 

Sora shook his head, incredulous but quick to smile. "You think you're soooo smart, don't you?" he said. "Well, you're right." 

Somehow, the admittance didn't make anything seem better.

"I wish you'd take care of yourself the way you try to take care of everyone you know," Riku murmured.

"I know, Riku."

"It's all okay. None of us care that you didn't pass the test. Not even a little."

"I know," Sora replied, his patience with the topic beginning to run thin though Riku didn't pick up on it.

"We all just want you to focus on being in top form." 

"I know, _Master Riku_."

They fell silent, the thought that Riku may be skating on thin ice not occurring to him until he uttered his last bit of advice.

"And you're tired because you're not sleeping." 

Sora drew away again, quickly, leaving a chill in his wake. His mouth was drawn into what would've been a pout when they were kids but had evened out into something slightly more imposing now that he was on the cusp of adulthood. 

"...y'know, I didn't come back to see you first just to be lectured like a kid. I know what I'm doing." 

Riku drew back, unsure of the cause of Sora's unexpected outburst. Embarrassed, bristling.

"No, you came up for a fuck, right?" Riku returned, and regretted it instantly. He knew he was onto something but lacked the energy see a fight through to the end. He didn't want to fight. Not now, not over this beautiful, wonderful thing they shared. "That came out... I didn't mean that. Sorry."

When Sora settled down, he couldn't quite look at Riku.

"No, it's fine..." he insisted. "Maybe you're not the only one who needs some rest. I'm sorry for snapping at you, too."

"...I'm thinking another nap might be in order." Riku tread carefully, extra-sure that none of his bossiness shone through his words or meaning. He didn't want to mess this up.

"I'm thinking you might be right," Sora laughed.

And how. Sora was getting grumpy; Riku was getting sentimental. It was definitely time for more sleep. Riku held out his arms, waiting for Sora to snuggle against him. 

It didn't take long. It didn't take long for the tension from their short spat melt away, either. 

"Hey, Sora," Riku whispered, catching Sora on the edge of sleep. "...I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't trust you. You know how to handle yourself better than anyone. I just tend to worry too much about people I love, that's all."

Sora shook his head as if shaking off Riku's concerns. "I get it," he said. "I worry about you and Kairi and everyone, too." Riku skipped a beat; he'd said love, and Sora somehow brought everyone into the equation. He shook it off--it was another uncertainty for another day.

"I don't want you to think this whole 'Master' thing has gone to my head," Riku continued instead.

Sora laughed. "I definitely don't think that."

"Actually," Riku lowered his voice, speaking conspiratorially into Sora's ear. "I think it's all pretty laughable. You'd have aced any Keyblade test that was actually worth anything... you've saved so many worlds. More than once, even."

Sora made an undecipherable sound, one that Riku couldn't quite place but did seem to signify that he was broaching an undesirable topic again. He didn't want to leave things off on that note, choosing instead to bring up another topic that had the potential to be uncomfortable. Discomfort seemed to be a running theme in all of Riku's relationships lately.

"...and one more thing."

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"I love you."

He felt Sora go still as he considered the words.

"I love you, too," he said finally. Several long seconds passed between them, the room quiet enough for Riku to think that Sora was out. "...Hey, Riku," the words were accompanied by a soft nudge to the ribs."Say it again."

"I love you," Riku repeated, more firmly this time. "And stop punishing yourself."

Sora scoffed. "You first."

Fair enough.

"Riku," Sora said next, this time waiting until Riku was beginning to doze. Turnabout, fair play.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Hm?"

"On the title! I'm really proud of you."

Riku smiled, brushing his lips against Sora's shoulder. "I know you are. I'm proud of you too, hero."


End file.
